1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses and, more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses with temples conveniently replaced and performing pivotal rotation relative to a glasses frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the era of material life being promoted, people with novelty aspiration are fastidious about portable decorative objects. For example, sunglasses or leisure eyeglasses are popularized among persons who value the eyeglasses aesthetically matching costumes. In this regard, a user who prefers versatile fancy sunglasses or leisure eyeglasses may change temples in a pair of eyeglasses frequently to match his/her mood or costumes but may finally buy a new pair of eyeglasses without cost effectiveness because the temples of the eyeglasses are difficult to be replaced.
Specifically, a pair of eyeglasses conventionally includes a frame and two temples pivotally fitted at both sides of the frame. Each temple directly joining and corresponding to the frame with a pivotal member such as a screw or a pin can be folded or unfolded. However, a user intending to change an old temple usually makes use of a tool to remove the pivotal member and strenuously secure it at a new temple. Moreover, a pair of conventional eyeglasses usually hung on a user's chest with a neck cord does not match the user's apparel, because a temple in the pair of eyeglasses performs pivotal rotation relative to a glasses frame in a folding/unfolding direction rather than an upward/downward direction. In addition, it is inconvenient to remove a pair of eyeglasses hung on a user's chest with a neck cord when the pair of eyeglasses along with the neck cord need to be taken down from the user's head.